


with you

by woojxnn (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, Wanna One (Band), Wannable
Genre: Bus, Falling In Love, M/M, Trains, pink sausages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/woojxnn
Summary: it's always woojin and jihoon sitting together in these particular seats of the bus. they're from different schools and they're practically strangers but they find comfort just by being next to each other every morning & every end of the day.





	with you

The red haired walked onto the bus , rubbing his hands together from the coldness of the pouring rain and the air conditioning in the bus. He took a seat at the far left of the bus, all the way at the back. The main purpose of sitting here was so that he could enjoy the scenery of the pouring downpour and also so that he could rest his head against it if he wanted to take a quick nap before the public bus reaches the stop at his school 

_Park Woojin_ , the guy who had red hair, also had a black jacket on. one, to give him warmth and two , he actually thinks he looks very good with the jacket on and would love to wear it even when it was not cold . The male figure at the back of the bus scanned his surrounding once and noticed that there wasn't many people on this bus which he was really thankful for, he never liked to sit beside anyone or wants anyone to sit beside him on the bus.

Woojin had his earpiece in as he looked out ,  _the rain droplets were flowing down the side of bus_ , he really liked the way rain droplets fell, it calms him down as he uses one finger to trace a few rain droplets , forgetting to pay attention to the surrounding. Well , that was for the most bit, afterwards his worst nightmare came true, he felt someone sitting beside him. All he could think is ' _well fuck, this is gonna be a long ride_ '

" _so many seats and you have to sit beside me_ " He muttered to himself , hoping no one would hear and decided to take a glance at this person. Woojin glanced at the person beside him from the corner of his eye. It was a he, he had soft brown hair and a really sharp jawline, his skin was literally so perfect, it was glowing. The red head diverts his eyes down to the boy's uniform only to realize they were from different schools but took a sneak peak at his name tag.

 _" Park Jihoon "_ Woojin read to himself quietly as he placed his earpiece back into his ear and continued to look out, not thinking anything of it. Luckily, the boy alighted a stop before the red head , allowing him to enjoy his own 'self sitting' time for a little. Woojin honestly wouldn't mind him sitting beside him but still, it was really uncomfortable, he had to kept his leg closed so he wouldn't hit the brown haired boy beside him.

* * *

 

School went like how it would usually go , nothing interesting . Woojin was dismissed at 3pm today, well, that was his fixed dismissal time for that year unless he had extra lessons with the teachers. The bus stop was just a left turn from the school which was really convenient for a lazy guy like him who wouldn't walk for more than 10 minutes. He was fit and all but just lazy, plain lazy.

Not more than 2 minutes later, he was already waiting for the bus at the bus stop. Woojin sat down on one of the benches and opened the book which was in his hand, yes , a book, are you surprised? Woojin actually really enjoys reading but this book was extra captivating, causing him to be even more engrossed into the book. The boy was so focused on the book that he didn't realize that the bus was here so he had to rush up to the bus to stop it and luckily the driver was nice enough to stop for him.

He panted before sitting at the nearest seat ,  once again the bus was empty , really really empty. This time, he was focusing on reading more than looking out the window. A stop later, he could feel someone sitting beside him again, he looked over and hoped it was the student from the morning and it was him. He kind of noticed him by his hair and uniform. But he still could not understand why he sat next to _him_ again when he could've sat _anywhere else_ on the bus.

Woojin couldn't describe this feeling but the presence of this boy, jihoon , beside him gave him slight happiness which he is starting to enjoy ,surprisingly 

* * *

 

The following morning, woojin got onto the bus the same time as the day before, part of him wanted to see the boy from yesterday, part of him wanted to be alone on the bus. He sat at the exact same spot like everyday, he rarely changes where he sits like on days when there are too many people and if someone is occupying his usual seat. The male had his phone in his hand this time, damn it why cant he ever focus on what's happening around him.

Three stops later, he felt a presence beside him again. He looked to his right and as soon as he did that, he made eye contact with the boy from yesterday,  _Park Jihoon_ , his eyes were so pretty, he could get lost in it anyday and he won't even mind, his eyes were stunning. 

The same thing happened today, the boy beside him got off at the stop before his . Woojin then decided to mark down the days he would see Jihoon , just for fun, who knew that they would meet for more than these two days , this slowly became a routine if you look at it, Jihoon became part of Woojin's daily routine on school days.

 

_jihoon's pov_

I sat beside this guy for these two days, the same guy. Well first off, his cologne has such a good scent, weird but I would love to engulf myself in his arms , his cologne smells  _that great._ Second off, he seemed pretty lonely , I decided to sit next to him , maybe start a small talk but was honestly too shy to start a conversation so I just kind of pretended to not notice him.

Is this fate? I saw him again on the bus back home, he was sitting by himself again so I decided to do what I did in the morning , his cologne smell was still strong. I took a whiff of it before looking away , his hair was red which was another reason why I got distracted and sat next to him. I took a look at his name tag and came to learn that his name is  _Park Woojin._ Hey! we are both Parks!

The next morning , I saw him again and decided to sit next to him , wow , this was the best mistake I have made, he looked stunning that day. His red hair, slightly damped with his tie loosened and shirt slightly unbuttoned having it tucked out. I got distracted again and slowly brought myself to where he was sitting and plopped beside him. I stared at him again and suddenly he turned his head to my direction and we made eye contact, I immediately looked away, cheeks slightly flushed. 

I really hope to see him every day. He makes me feel warm inside.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by @2parkprompts on twt


End file.
